


Hook, line, and sinker

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Catfish AU, M/M, but you're getting it, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: “So,” Max says, “I actually brought the next guy with me.”Nev frowns at him as he opens the door for his friend, “Derek Hale? Like, from your new movie?” he asks, Derek nods shyly.“Someone catfishing you?” he asks, Derek looks at his feet, feeling uncertain and Max shakes his head.“Actually, as it turns out, Derek is the catfish” Max elaborates, pulling out a chair for Derek to sit on. He takes the seat with a polite nod and places his hands nervously on the table.“Really? Explain?” Nev says, “How did that happen?”





	1. Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I got back into watching catfish, bc that show is wild and I love it.  
> So this story is also wild. Bc that's the catfish way.
> 
> There will be a chapter two (a 4 months later thing they do on the show), but that's for later.  
> Anyways, I hope you like it.  
> And if you've never watched catfish before. I suggest you do. Bc damn, it's iconic.

“So,” Max says, “I actually brought the next guy with me.”

Nev frowns at him as he opens the door for his friend, “Derek Hale? Like, from your new movie?” he asks, Derek nods shyly.

“Someone catfishing you?” he asks, Derek looks at his feet, feeling uncertain and Max shakes his head.

“Actually, as it turns out, Derek is the catfish” Max elaborates, pulling out a chair for Derek to sit on. He takes the seat with a polite nod and places his hands nervously on the table.

“Really? Explain?” Nev says, “How did that happen?”

“Well – uhm. I used to have my own photo, but people kind of assumed I was a catfish. Nobody reached out to me, and the people I reached out to said they didn’t believe it was me in the picture” he says slowly, “I got kind of sick of it. So after a month or two I asked a friend of mine if I could use his picture, and he said it was ok.”

“He gave you permission to use it?” Nev asks, Derek nods slowly, “That’s definitely a new one. Next question, why were you looking for someone online? You’re rising to fame, my girlfriend says you’re hot. I’m sure it’s easy enough for you to meet a girl somewhere.”

“That’s why I did it” he says, wringing his hands together nervously and avoiding the men’s gazes, “I’m not – into – girls. I wasn’t ready to come out publicly, so I figured I’d look for guys online.”

“Oh” Nev frowns, “And you found someone?”

“Yes. Well – I think I did” he says uncertainly, “We’ve been chatting for a month or six now. But I only have one photo – and his face isn’t in it…”

“That doesn’t sound too good, Derek” Max admits, “Shirtless selfie guys are usually not real people.”

“He’s real though – we’ve talked on the phone” he sighs, “He’s funny, caring. He has a job – but he won’t tell me what it is. He only knows my first name, and I only know his initials.”

“So, you’ve been calling and texting this guy for six months and you don’t even know his name?” Nev frowns, “Why haven’t you shut it down yet?”

“I – I really like him?” he bites his lip, “He gets me.”

“So – you want to meet him? Have you told him about contacting catfish?” Max asks, Derek shakes his head.

“I have told him that it’s not me in the photo. A while back – he stopped talking to me for a week after that” he sighs, “It was – not my best week.”

“Was that the week they got those pictures of you drunk exiting a sketchy bar?” Nev asks, Derek nods slowly, “So – why now?”

“I need to know” Derek sighs, “I don’t know much about him. I know he lives in LA, somewhere, so he’s not far. I have his number. I have a few shirtless photos of him. One where the bottom half of his face is in the frame too… but that’s it. I – I need to know.”

“Okay then, let’s get started on our research. You get some rest, and we’ll come to yours tomorrow morning.”

 

[…]

Derek’s waiting nervously the next morning, M called him last night. They’d talked until 2am, about a lot of things. About almost everything. He’s jumpy when the doorbell rings and he gets up to let them in, still in his pajama’s – which is just a pair of checkered pajama pants and a tank top – and tries to psych himself up.

It doesn’t really work- if he goes from the reaction of Nev and Max when he opens the door for them.

“Damn, Derek – put on a shirt, you’re making us look bad” Max says, turning to Nev, “I think he might be hairy-er than you dude.”

“Sorry” Derek steps aside to let them in, “Late night yesterday. M called, we kept talking.”

“Did you talk about the show?” Max asks, filming Derek’s living room.

“We talked about meeting up” Derek says, “About how we were both ready for it. He said he felt nervous not knowing my real name. He said his first name is Polish and unpronounceable.”

“That’s good information” Nev says, “Because honestly – we couldn’t find anything last night. Except that his phone was registered to someone with an unpronounceable name – that, after research, turned out to be Polish.”

“So that checks out” Max says, “I guess the next step is calling him and asking him to meet up.”

“Yup” Derek nods, he’s pulled on some jeans in the meanwhile – the pair he’d thrown over his couch last night – and a dark burgundy shirt. He’s pretty sure Max zoomed in on his butt when he shimmied into his jeans.

“So – I’ll go make the call” Nev says, pulling out his phone and going outside.

Derek watches nervously from the living room, watching Nev dial the number and wait for him to pick up.

His face gets more and more confused as they talk, and after a few minutes he hangs up and comes back inside.

“Okay” Nev says, “This is officially the strangest call I ever had. He said he’d love to meet up, he’s free this afternoon.”

“That’s not so weird” Max says, “What else?”

“He also said that Derek shouldn’t stress because he already knows who he is” Nev continues, “Because he did a background check on his phone number?”

“Wait – what?” Derek looks up, “How – he knows?”

“He said that you were probably hiding for a reason and he didn’t want to out you. Figured you’d come clean when you were ready” Nev says, “He also said I should call him _Stiles_. And ask for that name when we get to the address he gave us.”

“Okay – uhm – can I go shower before we leave?” Derek asks, “Is there time?”

“Sure, go ahead” Max says, “We’ll wait here.”

[…]

Derek gets more and more nervous as they near the address, the moment the pull up he almost freaks out.

“This is a police station” Derek says, “That can’t be right.”

“It’s the address he gave us” Nev says slowly, pulling up into the parking lot.

“I’ll let him know we’re here” Max says, texting him with Nev’s phone, the phone beeps two minutes later.

“It says to ask for Stiles at the reception desk” Nev says, “Let’s go.”

Derek’s a nervous wreck when they approach it, he lets Nev do the talking, he’s done it before after all.

The woman as the desk smiles brightly, “Stiles?” she asks, Nev nods, “I’ll page him for you.”

She picks up the phone, “Agent Stilinski, there’s someone here to see you” she says into the horn before hanging up and turning back to the three men, “He’ll be here in a minute.”

“Agent” Derek repeats slowly, “I guess that explains the background check.”

“Oh yes, Stiles does background checks a lot” the woman says with a smile, “I mean – after his ex tried to kidnap his daughter he’s become really cautious.”

“Wait – what? He has a kid?” Max says, just as the door opens and a man walks in.

“Damn it Malia – can you please turn on your brain to mouth filter?” he sighs, the woman smiles apologetically at him and he turns towards the three men.

“Hi” he smiles and Derek – Derek stares.

The man kind of sticks out his arms and does jazzhands, “Tadaa, this is me” he says lamely, “I know I’m not – all that, but – you know. We can’t all be hunks like you.”

“You look good” Derek says slowly, “You have a kid?”

“Ah – yeah” he bites his lip, “It’s a recent development though.”

“How recent?” Max asks, “Because having a kid does take some time.”

“Ah – but uhm. Well, technically I’m her guardian. She’s my high school sweetheart’s kid. We’ve been friends, really close, since she didn’t have any family left. She got sick last year – so I kind of – became a parent” he says nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“So – you’re not her biological father” Max asks, Stiles nods, “I’m not. The official paperwork making me her dad only came through last month…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek asks.

He shrugs, “I wasn’t sure if it was going to happen” he says, “I’m a single bi sexual man in a dangerous job. Just because Heather wrote me down as the legal guardian doesn’t mean I would get her.”

Derek wants to responds, but Stiles isn’t done talking yet, “When we started chatting I was undercover” he says, “I got lonely and being surrounded by bad people kind of got to me. I never really planned to fall for you – or anyone for that matter. And then I got back and I ran a check on your number and found out you were Derek Hale –and I…”

“Wait” Malia interrupts, “ _Hale?_ Do you know a Peter Hale?”

“Uhm – he’s my uncle” Derek says slowly, frowning at the girl.

“Dude, that’s hilarious” she says, making Derek look even more confused, “I just found out he’s my biological dad.”

“Oh god - this just got so fucking weird” Stiles says, burying his face in his hands and making Malia laugh out loud.

“Oh, boo, you definitely have a type” Malia says, grinning widely.

“What are we missing here?” Max asks, pointing the camera to Stiles and Malia.

“We used to date – back in college” Stiles says, “For like – a month or two.”

“Peter never had a kid – I think?” Derek says slowly.

“Oh, yeah. He didn’t know about me until three months ago. My mother gave me up for adoption. She wrote me a letter – said that Peter was an irresponsible creep that is in no way capable of raising a child” she says, still smiling at Derek.

“Okay – that does sound like uncle Peter” Derek admits.

“Ok, this is officially the weirdest catfish episode we’ve ever had” Nev says before turning towards Derek, “Do you two want to talk by yourself?”

“I’m off for today – unless they call me back in” he says, “I’d love to go for a walk.”

“Yeah – yeah, that’s cool” Derek says, turning to Malia, “Can we – talk later?”

“Yeah, cool dude” she smiles, “I’m gonna call my dad and tell him about this.”

[…]

Talking with Stiles in real life is – great. Stiles is amazing, and he’s attractive. Watching him talk is infinitely better than just listening to his voice over the phone.

“I still – like you” Stiles says, “That week that we didn’t talk – that wasn’t because I was mad at you for lying. I’d looked up your number and I figured you were just protecting your identity and career. I never blamed you. It was just in the middle of the custody case and I was staying at my dad’s that week and – I wasn’t mad at you.”

“I kind of lost it that week” Derek admits, “And – I still like you. I like talking to you, and listening to you. I like looking at you.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, “Looking at me.”

Derek feels a little bit out of breath, “Yeah” he says, his eyes lingering on Stiles’ lips, “I do.”

Their first kiss is just a soft peck on the lips.

But it’s everything to Derek, and when they part again Stiles has a dopey look on his face.

“So – you’re not mad at me for lying about having a kid?” he asks, Derek shakes his head.

“I actually understand why you didn’t tell me” he says, “I would like to meet her when you’re ready, though. If you want to – uhm – keep seeing each other?”

“I do” he says with a weak smile, “How about you?”

“Yeah – yeah, me too.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a massive Teen Wolf fan. I watch the show, and I go to conventions (meeting Tyler Hoechlin again in two weeks. and the twins)  
> So I'm sad af that it's ending.  
> Writing is my coping mechanism.
> 
> So there'll be a third chapter.  
> Probably a "where are they now" catfish episode.

“So, this was definitely one of the strangest episodes we ever shot” Nev tells the camera, “It started of normal. Well, maybe not. It started of with Derek Hale – who is now nominated for an Emmy, by the way – who came to us because he’d been cat fishing someone.”

“That wasn’t the weird thing though. They guy already knew. When we showed up the girl at the reception turned out to be Derek’s cousin. Of which Derek didn’t even know she existed” Max adds, “And the guy he’d been chatting with turned out to have a daughter.”

“They talked though, and they hit it off in real life” Nev says, “So it’s time to check in and find out what happened after we left.”

They wait for a moment as the dial tone sounds and then Derek’s face appears on the screen.

“Hi” he smiles at the two men, and he’s holding a 2 year old girl on his lap, “What’s up?”

“I was just gonna ask you. What happened after we left?” Max asks, “I’m guessing a lot.”

“Yes” Derek says, “Stiles moved in. Quite soon after you guys left actually.”

Stiles moves into view behind him, “Babe, have you seen my shoes?” he asks, kissing Derek’s cheek.

“I put them in the hallway” he replies, watching as Stiles ties his tie around his neck and disappears from view.

“He’s getting ready for work” Derek says, “Things have been pretty good.”

“So you moved in together, what else happened?” he asks, “We saw Stiles accompany you to an award show last month.”

“He did. Well, I got to know Malia a little better. She does have some family traits, it’s nice to talk to her.” he says with another weak smile as the girl on his lap mumbles something to him, he sets her down and she runs off.

“So – parenting huh?” Nev says, “How’s that going for you.”

“It’s – amazing” he laughs, “Honestly, when Stiles first introduced me to her I was close to freaking out. But it all kind of – came effortlessly. Don’t ask me how. But she does seem to like me.”

“The kid was a big surprise to you though, how did you move past that?” Max asks curiously, his eyes following Stiles and his daughter in the background.

“I just – I understood why he kept it from me. After you left we talked about it some more, and he explained why he was so careful with any information about her.”

“It’s good to hear everything is going so well for you two” Nev says, Stiles finally sitting down next to Derek and greeting them.

“Oh yeah, it’s so great” Stiles smiles, “Derek meeting my dad was hilarious though.”

“He was cleaning his gun” Derek says, “Of course I was freaking out.”

“My dad is a sheriff” Stiles elaborates, “He’s done the gun cleaning gig with all my partners. Hell, even with Malia. She was not fazed whatsoever.”

“I’m guessing Malia is a bigger part of your lives now that you found out she’s family?”

“She comes over once a week for dinner” Stiles says, “Derek has lunch with her every once in a while.”

“What about your uncle Peter?” Max asks, “Her biological father?”

“Oh, he’s in jail” Stiles says, “Has been for a while. Will be there for a while too.”

“Oh. Sorry about that” Nev frowns.

“Don’t be, he deserves to be there” Derek says with an unreadable face, Stiles softly squeezes his shoulder.

“So – what’s the future like for you two?”

“Well, right now we’re just – getting to know each other better. Enjoying each other’s company” Stiles grins, “It’s nice not waking up in an empty bed.”

Derek blushes in response.

“Oh?”

“Let’s just say we’re very – compatible” Stiles grins, “The rest of the future. Well, Derek has a few projects coming up so he’ll probably be gone from home for a while. I am working a case as a detective. Derek’s sister is actually moving out here to help watch our girl when we got a late shift.”

“So you’re getting along really well with Derek’s family, I see?” Max notices, making Derek cross his arms.

“Oh, that” Stiles grins, “Yeah. So I met Derek’s sisters… apparently I had met his younger sister once. We’re the same age, actually.”

“You’d met his sister before?” Nev looks incredulous, “How?”

“They had a – ahum – one night encounter” Derek says with clenched jaw.

“Wait – seriously?”

“It’s not as bad as Derek makes it sound. It was my first year at the acadamy and we met at a bar.” Stiles says, “That’s more than five years ago, Derek.”

“Recent enough for her to remember you” Derek comments, making Stiles grin even wider.

“Hey, I’m memorable. You know that” he playfully bumps Derek’s shoulder and Derek smiles weakly at him.

“Well, it’s good to hear you’re doing well” Max says after a while, “We’ll talk to you later.”

They end the call, leaving Derek and Stiles to get ready for work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think.  
> thanks for reading darlings.  
> <3


End file.
